


Just a teeny favor

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [49]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:</p><p>I have surgery upcoming (6/24), so this'll be the last one for a bit. Pain meds and writing don't mix well. That and I expect to be doing a lot of sleeping for a couple weeks. :)</p><p> </p><p>Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.</p><p>Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a teeny favor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I have surgery upcoming (6/24), so this'll be the last one for a bit. Pain meds and writing don't mix well. That and I expect to be doing a lot of sleeping for a couple weeks. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #49 **

Warning: None

Ages: Jasen - 20, Nico - 16, Auryn - 16 

  


  


Auryn could think of lots of ways he could spend a Saturday, and hanging around in Jasen's room trying to convince him to do them a favor wasn't on the list. Jasen was leaning against the wall by his desk, arms crossed, watching him through silver bangs with a bored expression. Auryn doubted that he was; it was his attempt at getting them to leave without actually having to kick them out. Since Auryn was still lounging in his doorway, it hadn't worked yet.

"So will you take us or not?"

"I'm not a taxi." Jasen stated flatly, turning his attention to his brother. "Why don't you just hire a ship?"

"Um..." Nico shifted uneasily, perched on the edge of the bed. "The Corridors are faster."

"That and we're broke." Auryn chimed in helpfully. Jasen rolled his eyes.

"You know dad doesn't like me using them for things like this."

Auryn shoved his hands in his pockets, annoyed. "Funny, since he used to do it so much himself."

Jasen made a flicking gesture, and a small ice marble bounced off Auryn's head before dissipating as it fell to the floor. Nico muffled a laugh as he yelped.

"Ow! You've got more in common with your dad than just looks, you know."

"Thanks for the compliment." Jasen grinned, crossing his arms again. "So what's the big deal about Agrabah anyway?"

"Well...Nico wanted to see it."

"That's it? Really?"

"I wanted to see it more when we were kids." The blonde reminded him. "Knowing us now, we'll just get in trouble."

"It'll be an adventure, not trouble."

"So _you_ say."

Jasen raised a hand to interrupt before Auryn could respond. "I'm tempted to agree with Nico. But _if_ I took you...like I said, I'm not a taxi. Especially a free one. There's nothing you could pay me with?"

"Uh..."

Auryn pulled his hands free, turning his pockets inside out. 

"I've got lint. And a crystal shard I found in the Maw, if you want that."

Nico gave his brother a pleading look.

"It's just for a few hours, and I promise I'll keep him- I mean _us_ \- out of trouble. No one'll ever know."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea..."

It was obvious from his tone that he was about to say no. Since the battle was lost anyway, mouthing off wasn't going to hurt.

"Okay, if you wanna be a spoilsport, go ahead."

"You're not helping yourself at all, you know." Glancing between the two, Jasen shook his head in resignation. "I'll take you this _once_. But I'm sticking around to make sure nothing goes wrong. You two are worse than dad and uncle Eli sometimes."

Auryn smirked at that. "Hey, you don't have any proof we had anything to do with that explosion." As far as he was aware, anyway.

Nico groaned, burying his face in his hands. " _Auryn_." 

Letting them fall, he flashed his brother a grateful smile. "Thank you Jasen. We really appreciate this."

He shot his best friend a pointed look, and Auryn put on his most sincere smile in response, stuffing the crystal back in his pocket.

"Yeah, thanks. So can we get going now?"

Jasen eyed the clock on his desk, then pushed off the wall.

"After lunch, I'm starving."

"Jasen!"

"Sorry, this taxi needs fuel or we're not going anywhere."

He headed for the door as Nico got to his feet. Auryn moved out of the way, letting them pass before he followed, grumbling under his breath.


End file.
